Alric Lodbrok
Pending Points *'Minor:' 0 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 0 Condition *'Verified:' __/__/2012 **'Wounds': -12 Body -5 bloodlose **'Hours:' 0/24 **'Stamina:' 20/20 ***Regen: 15/Day **'Mana:' 0/0 ***Regen: 9/Day Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes *'Agility(+):' +15 *'Endurance(++):' +15 *'Perception(++):' +10 *'Stamina(+):' +20 *'Learning(*):' +10 (0/8) *'Training(*):' +18 (9/11) *'Reading(+):' +25 *'Willpower(++):' +10 *'Charisma(*):' +10 Combat *'One Handed Weapons(*):' +10 (0/8) *'Melee(*):' +10 (0/8) *'Axe(+):' +30 *'Shotgun(+):' +20 *'Armor Training(+):' +15 Magic *'Fire(++):' +1 *'Electricity(++):' +10 (1/7) Leadership *'Foremen(++):' +20 Constructive *'Demolition(+):' +30 Knowledge *'Physics(*):' +10 Survival *'Looting(++):' +20 *'Stealth(+):' +10 Perks *'Demolition Expert' (+30 Demolition) ** Larger and stronger explosions *'Perk Name' (+30 Axe) **Perk Effect Flaws *'Flaw Name' **Flaw Effect Items Equipment *'Head:' *'Body:' Light Body Armor *'Arms:' *'Feet:' *'Pack:' *'Belt:' *'Othr:' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' Heirloom Mjolnir Necklace *'Acc2:' Weapons *'Viking Battle Axe:' 55/2/+0; -5 Heavy, -10 Exotic, +10 Limb/ +5 Construction Damage **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) *'AA-12(=):' 55/3/+0; -15 Recoil; 20/20 current mag; (12 Gauge), 20 round mag (x__) **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) Armor *'Light body armor(=):' +10 Defense, -5 Mobility **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) *'Heirloom Mjolnir Necklace (++):' +5 Lightning Affinity, +5 Hammers **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) Consumables *x30 12 Gauge Buckshot(=): *'Consumable Name/Condition': (effect) (x__) Tools *'Demolition Tool Kit(=)': (effect) (x__) Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Alric was born in Norway in a family that still believed the old religion of Valhalla and Odin and he was taught the same, believing in it quite a bit more then the rest of his family. When he was about to start school his family had to move to Finland for his fathers work and he was enrolled in a Christian school. He was suspended frequently for fighting, trying to drink and other such things. His parents eventually had to send him to a non-religious boarding school in the next town over, he did much better there. Alric had a voracious hunger for learning new things, which served him well in school. While not in school Alric usually spent his time working with his father helping him supervise the construction of buildings or the demolition of them. He was always fond of the explosions. Alric and his family were on vacation in the states when the outbreak happened, they eventually joined up with a small traveling group of survivors. His parents eventually died, but as he put it they died in battle so they went to fight with the rest of Odin's warriors. He's been wandering for the past two years surviving, trying to grow stronger and fight in many battles. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Approved By *GM 1: Akido 4/15/2013 *GM 2: Unauthorized tampering will result in psychological degradation of your soul. Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in.